Vuelvo a Verte
by yurena85
Summary: A veces no solo es importante amarte en esta vida, sino en todas mis vidas. SleepingWarrior.


N/a:

Este fic nace como un pequeño proyecto comentado con Mai88, creadora del fic El ocaso de tu mirada (swanqueen), según la aceptación que tenga me plantearé seguir o no con el. La cuestión es muy sencilla no es que haya mucho movimiento de esta pareja en el mundo de habla hispana y si tengo que reconocer algo, es la pareja que mas me gusta de la serie. Hablo particularmente de SleepingWarrior (Aurora/Mulan), por eso este primer capitulo-epilogo que será algo cortito será como un "experimento" una primera toma de contacto y según si gusta o no, seguire con el.

Tenía pensado que se desarrollase en un Universo alterno, o más bien en otra vida, otra época, una sucesión de lo que fueron y lo que ahora son, una catarsis de las antiguas combinadas con las actuales.

Como siempre y es obligatorio ponerlo, nada de la serie me pertenece y mucho menos los personajes, si fueran de mi propiedad muchas cosas cambiarían.

Espero sinceramente que os guste, no dudéis en comentar incluso para decir que es una basura pues hasta de los comentarios negativos se puede sacar siempre algo positivo.

_**Vuelvo a Verte**_

Se acabó, ya no hay más  
terminó el dolor de molestar  
a esta boca que no aprende de una herida.  
He dejado de hablar  
al fantasma de la soledad  
ahora entiendo, me dijiste que nada es eterno  
y solo queda subir otra montaña  
que también la pena  
se ahoga en esta playa.

Y es que vuelvo a verte otra vez  
vuelvo a respirar profundo  
y que se entere el mundo  
que de amor también se puede vivir  
de amor se puede parar el tiempo  
no quiero salir de aquí  
porque vuelvo a verte otra vez  
vuelvo a respirar profundo  
y que se entere el mundo  
que no importa nada más.

Esta humilde canción  
la que está arrancándome la voz  
va llevándome a un latido diferente  
corre por mis venas la música de un alma libre  
y sin cadenas que perseguir.

Y es que vuelvo a verte otra vez  
vuelvo a respirar profundo  
que se entere el mundo que  
de amor también se puede vivir  
de amor se puede parar el tiempo  
no quiero salir de aquí  
porque vuelvo a verte otra vez  
vuelvo a respirar profundo  
que se entere el mundo que no importa nada mas.

Miro hacia arriba y las estrellas brillaban más de lo normal, o esa era la sensación que a ella le daba, suspiro dejando a un lado su espalda y su armadura y miro a su acompañante, de forma sigilosa, como le habían enseñado a moverse para no levantar sospecha y no despertarla se puso a su lado. Volvió a contemplar el rostro sereno y calmado de Aurora, daría lo que fuese porque siempre fuera así, porque ese halo de tristeza en la mirada de su princesa se esfumara completamente y llenara los días con esas sonrisas, que aunque escasas le llenaban el corazón.

Deslizo su dedo por el fino y delicado rostro de la princesa y paso en sus labios, acariciándolos, pensó que aquello sería lo mas cercano que estaría de tocarlos- por qué es todo tan complicado- se aparto de ella, como si ese contacto quemará, porque para ella estaba prohibido amar a la princesa, era su guardiana, su protectora y al enamorarse estaba faltando a la promesa que había hecho a Philip de cuidarla.

Se arrodillo sin dejar de mirarla- estas prohibida para mi-, un pequeño gesto en el rostro de Aurora, la hizo acercarse un poco mas,- si te beso ahora, solo las estrellas serán testigo de mi locura-, sabía que era un acto suicida, que dentro de ella algo gritaba que no pero dentro de su corazón ese incesante golpeteo le indicaba que tenía que hacerlo

A: Mulán

Justo cuando su labios estaban rozando los de la otra, su nombre, su maldito nombre salio de los labios amados, se asusto por si la princesa había despertado y había descubierto su atrevimiento, la miro nuevamente y la vio dormida, la llamaba en sueños, por qué, se acerco un poco y rozó su nariz con la mejilla de Aurora

M: estoy aquí cuidándote

A: por qué Mulan, por qué

Frunció el ceño y le acaricio la frente, la sintió revolverse, pero no tenía fiebre, entonces que estaba soñando, que le pasaba a su adorada chica de ojos azules

A: es que no te das cuenta

Aquello la intrigo aún más- de que no me doy cuenta princesa- escucho un sollozo proveniente de los labios deseosos por besar y algo en su interior se rompió solo a ti- aquello la dejo aún más confusa, que quería decir Aurora con eso. Se mordió el labio, no queriendo pensar nada más, nada más que los labios entre abiertos de sleeping, que la impulsaban a cometer un acto impuro, que la atraían de manera irremediable y entonces lo hizo, se dejo llevar por el pecado, de forma lenta unió sus labios con los de la princesa y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que no hacia falta nada mas.

Eran cálidos y suave como ella había imaginado, eran adictivos, tanto que deseaba más, mucho más pero tenía miedo, miedo de que Aurora despertase y entonces no podría mirarla a los ojos si su mirada le devolvía asco, eso sería insoportable para ella.

La mañana llego rauda, no había pegado ojo, sintió el cuerpo de la otra moverse y se mordio el labio recordando lo que había pasado de madrugada, se encontró con la mirada curiosa de sleeping y agacho la mirada

A: buen día mi querida guerrera, que crees que nos deparé el día de hoy?

Encontró nuevamente ambas miradas y miro el horizonte- si mi palpito es adecuado creo que hallaremos a Philip-, no supo exactamente que fue, pero hubiera jurado que una sombra de tristeza cruzo la mirada amada, quiso achacarlo a que el recuerdo de Philip le hacia daño y ya las esperanzas de encontrarlo se apagaban en su interior.

El camino fue más corto de lo que pensaba, su palpito fue acertado y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba envuelta en una lucha, miro a todos lados intentando hallar a Aurora y la vio luchando también para proteger el cuerpo del principe, sonrió imperceptiblemente al darse cuenta de que la había enseñado bien. Con dos estocadas logro tumbar a sus oponentes llego donde estaba la princesa

M: Venga Aurora es ahora o será tarde

Ambas cogieron el cuerpo de Philip y lo acercaron a aquel oscuro valle donde vagaban las almas, pronto cuerpo y alma se encontraron nuevamente y el principe volvía a la vida. Al mismo tiempo ella sentía como no solo su corazón se rompía al ver el encuentro entre los antiguos amantes sino que su cuerpo era atravesado por una espada.

Su respiración se corto de inmediato y su mirada se desvanecio por segundos, las voces se escuchaban lejanas y no podía distinguir nada, el grito aterrado de Aurora le choco y sintió sus brazos suaves y envolventes a su alrededor

A: no, no- sintió una sacudida pero no podía reaccionar, cada vez se le hacia mas pesado respirar- Mulan, Mulan

Intento abrir los ojos y enfocar la mirada, sus parpados pesaban y las lágrimas de Aurora chocaban contra sus mejillas, sintiendo el gusto salado de las mismas en sus labios- no por favor, Mulan, Mulan, vamos mirame, MIRAMEEEEE-ese grito desgarrador le toco su alma castigada

M: Au...-tosió sintiendo el gusto metálico de la sangre en sus labios- rora

A: no hables por favor, no hables, todo va a estar bien- tenía la sensación de que nada iba a estar bien- Philip- el nombre de su amigo/enemigo se le clavo en su pecho dañado- por favor, ayúdame

Volvió a sentir ese zarandeo en su cuerpo pero no era capaz de reaccionar las fuerzas se le iban, volvió a cerrar los ojos, cansada, ya había cumplido su función, la vida era egoísta ya no la vería más, no podría disfrutar más de ella, era un castigo por haberla besado- por favor, no- los sollozos de Aurora se hacían mas intensos- no te vayas, no me dejes, te necesito, te quiero- aquello se le clavo, mucho mas que aquella daga que le había atravesado las entrañas- solo a ti, solo a ti- y allí estaban esas palabras, aquello era lo que significaba.

Sus ojos se entreabrieron y la mano que descansaba en la herida subió hasta la mejilla de Aurora, ensangrentandola- te...quie...ro...-tosió y sintió un peso quitarsele de encima- vol...ve...ré... por,...ti-, sus ojos se quedaron completamente en blanco y ya no sintió nada más, ni escucho aquel llanto amargo y aquella suplica escaparse de los labios de Aurora.

Miro a Emma y frunció el ceño- estoy bien-, sintió una risa a su espalda y se giro para desafiar con la mirada a Regina- tu de que te ríes?- bufo exasperada colocándose la boina de lana que le había hecho Cora y se coloco la mochila del portátil en su hombro derecho

R: estas nerviosa querida

E: venga Regina no la molestes

Sintió el abrazo de la rubia a quien consideraba una hermana mayor y después el de su "cuñada"- sabes cariño que si no la molesto no soy yo- las miro a ambas frunciendo los labios

A: os reís de mi y por eso os odio

R: no es cierto querida, nos reimos contigo, estas nerviosa, todo saldrá bien, esto es una gran oportunidad para ti y tus estudios completarlos en la mejor universidad de China además así te olvidas de ...

Vio como su "hermana" le pegaba un golpe a su pareja en el hombro para que no fuera indiscreta y sonrió con tristeza, sabía que Regina se refería a Philip y su resiente ruptura. Suspiro y escucho por megafonía el número de su vuelo- tengo que irme- las abrazo a ambas con melancolía cuidad de Henry y no le deis mal ejemplo-, les saco la lengua y corrió hacia la puerta que antes habían anunciado.

El vuelo se hizo más corto de lo que ella había imaginado, mucho tenía que ver que se lo había pegado durmiendo. Miro a su alrededor y se sintió apabullada, demasiada gente en movimiento, se aparto un poco cuando sintió un empujón y volvió en si, dirigiéndose a recoger sus maletas, alzó un poco la cabeza para ver si la chica que había quedado en recogerla de la universidad había llegado y se dio cuenta que no había nadie- genial, realmente genial- suspiro sentándose en su maleta mas grande y saco su teléfono bufó al ver que no había red, miro el reloj, una hora allí tirada, decidió que lo mejor sería llegar por si sola

En el momento que iba a comenzar a andar su vista choco con otra persona- perdona, el coche me ha dejado tirada y era imposible comunicarse con tu número-, alzo la vista y sintió como la respiración le fallaba, se tuvo que apoyar contra la maleta, llevando de manera involuntaria una mano al hombro de la otra chica, que la miro asustada- estás bien?,-volvió a mirarla

A: Mu...lan- su voz tembló y la mirada confusa de la chica que la acompañaba se hizo más intensa

M: si soy yo, tu eres Aurora verdad, hemos hablado por teléfono

Se mordió el labio sintiendo como su corazón latía desbocado y tuvo que controlarse, dejar atrás su locura, sus sueños, su pasado,_ me has vuelto a encontrar mi amor y ni si quiera lo sabes_

_A: _Si, si perdona ando aún con el jet lag- calló lo que sentía y sonrió forzadamente- vamos?

La vio asentir y la ayudo con las maletas, la siguió unos pasos más atrás preguntándose si sería correcto hablar de un mundo pasado, de algo que a lo mejor era correcto dejar dormido, sacudió la cabeza y se puso a su lado sonriendole débilmente y entrando en una conversación banal con quien había amado en todas sus vidas.

Continuará...


End file.
